Pick-ups and utility vehicles are often provided with a bed or cargo bay for transporting cargo. A variety of items are available for utilizing the cargo space. For example, bed dividers can be purchased as an after-market item. Horizontal dividers can also be installed to enable tiered storage. Ladder racks are also commercially available. While useful, these items are often expensive. Moreover, each of these must be purchased as separate items. When not in use, these items must generally be removed from the vehicle and stored off-board. Storing a bed divider, a tiered storage divider, and a ladder rack requires a significant amount of storage space.